1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a respiratory training assembly and, more particularly, to a respiratory training assembly that can be used to train the volume of patient's lung after surgery and that can prevent the expired air from flowing with the inhaled air to pollute the respiratory training assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With changes in diet and with environment pollutions, ratios of respiratory organs surgery and cardiovascular surgery have increased year by year. When patients were anesthetized in a respiratory organs surgery or a cardiovascular surgery, the lung function of the patient will be influenced and reduced after the operation. Therefore, the patient needs to strengthen the respiratory muscles by deep breath training. The volume of the patient's lung may be promoted and back to normal by training inspiratory strength with a conventional respiratory training assembly. Conventional respiratory training assemblies can be broadly classified into a floating-disc type, a ball-type, a sport-type, an electrical-type, an inhalation hybrid-type, a vane-type and a mouth-type. Different respiratory training assemblies can provide different training results to the patient's lung, but all of the conventional respiratory training assemblies have the same problem during use. New patients tend to blow instead of suck when they use the conventional respiratory training assemblies the first time, which let saliva, mouth water or sputum of the patient blow into and pollute the channel and a chamber of the conventional respiratory training assembly. The accuracy of the respiratory training result may also be affected, since the weight of a floating element inside the chamber was changed by the patient's saliva, mouth water or sputum. The respiratory training assembly polluted by saliva, mouth water or sputum also enhances disease infecting.
In addition, the conventional respiratory training assembly can only be used for training inspiratory muscles and volume of the patient, and is not able to be used for expiration function improvement of the patient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a respiratory training assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.